The present invention relates to a biochemical analysis data producing method and apparatus and a stimulable phosphor sheet used therefor and, particularly, to a biochemical analysis data producing method and apparatus and a stimulable phosphor sheet used therefor, which can read radiation data or chemiluminescent data and produce biochemical analysis data having excellent quantitative characteristics with high resolution even in the case of forming at a high density on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substances which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known and selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions with a radioactive labeling substance, thereby recording radiation data therein or in the case of forming at a high density on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substanceswhich can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known and selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate, thereby recording chemiluminescent data therein.
An autoradiographic analyzing system using as a detecting material for detecting radiation a stimulable phosphor which can absorb, store and record the energy of radiation when it is irradiated with radiation and which, when it is then stimulated by an electromagnetic wave having a specified wavelength, can release stimulated emission whose light amount corresponds to the amount of radiation with which it was irradiated is known, which comprises the steps of introducing a radioactively labeled substance into an organism, using the organism or a part of the tissue of the organism as a specimen, superposing the specimen and a stimulable phosphor sheet formed with a stimulable phosphor layer for a certain period of time, storing and recording radiation energy in a stimulable phosphor contained in the stimulable phosphor layer, scanning the stimulable phosphor layer with an electromagnetic wave to excite the stimulable phosphor, photoelectrically detecting the stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor to produce digital image signals, effecting image processing on the obtained digital image signals, and reproducing an image on displaying means such as a CRT or the like or a photographic film (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-60784, Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-60782, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-3952 and the like).
There is further known chemiluminescence analysis system comprising the steps of employing, as a detecting material for light, a stimulable phosphor which can absorb and store the energy of light upon being irradiated therewith and release a stimulated emission whose amount is proportional to that of the received light upon being stimulated with an electromagnetic wave having a specific wavelength range, selectively labeling a fixed high molecular substance such as a protein or a nucleic acid sequence with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substance, contacting the high molecular substance selectively labeled with the labeling substance and the chemiluminescent substance, storing and recording the chemiluminescent emission in the wavelength of visible light generated by the contact of the chemiluminescent substance and the labeling substance in the stimulable phosphor contained in a stimulable phosphor layer formed on a stimulable phosphor sheet, scanning the stimulable phosphor layer with an electromagnetic wave to excite the stimulable phosphor, photoelectrically detecting the stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor to produce digital signals, effecting data processing on the obtained digital signals, and reproducing data on displaying means such as a CRT or a recording material such as a photographic film (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,793, UK Patant Application 2,246,197 A and the like).
Unlike the system using a photographic film, according to these systems using the stimulable phosphor as a detecting material, development, which is chemical processing, becomes unnecessary. Further, it is possible reproduce a desired image by effecting image processing on the obtained image data and effect quantitative analysis using a computer. Use of a stimulable phosphor in these processes is therefore advantageous.
On the other hand, a fluorescence analyzing system using a fluorescent substance as a labeling substance instead of a radioactive labeling substance in the autoradiographic analyzing system is known. According to this system, it is possible to study a genetic sequence, study the expression level of a gene, and to effect separation or identification of protein or estimation of the molecular weight or properties of protein or the like. For example, this system can perform a process including the steps of distributing a plurality of DNA fragments on a gel support by means of electrophoresis after a fluorescent dye was added to a solution containing a plurality of DNA fragments to be distributed, or distributing a plurality of DNA fragments on a gel support containing a fluorescent dye, or dipping a gel support on which a plurality of DNA fragments have been distributed by means of electrophoresis in a solution containing a fluorescent dye, thereby labeling the electrophoresed DNA fragments, exciting the fluorescent dye by a stimulating ray to cause it to release fluorescent light, detecting the released fluorescent light to produce an image and detecting the distribution of the DNA fragments on the gel support. This system can also perform a process including the steps of distributing a plurality of DNA fragments on a gel support by means of electrophoresis, denaturing the DNA fragments, transferring at least a part of the denatured DNA fragments onto a transfer support such as a nitrocellulose support by the Southern-blotting method, hybridizing a probe prepared by labeling target DNA and DNA or RNA complementary thereto with the denatured DNA fragments, thereby selectively labeling only the DNA fragments complementary to the probe DNA or probe RNA, exciting the fluorescent dye by a stimulating ray to cause it to release fluorescent light, detecting the released fluorescent light to produce an image and detecting the distribution of the target DNA on the transfer support. This system can further perform a process including the steps of preparing a DNA probe complementary to DNA containing a target gene labeled by a labeling substance, hybridizing it with DNA on a transfer support, combining an enzyme with the complementary DNA labeled by a labeling substance, causing the enzyme to contact a fluorescent substance, transforming the fluorescent substance to a fluorescent substance having fluorescent light releasing property, exciting the thus produced fluorescent substance by a stimulating ray to release fluorescent light, detecting the fluorescent light to produce an image and detecting the distribution of the target DNA on the transfer support. This fluorescence detecting system is advantageous in that a genetic sequence or the like can Abe easily detected without using a radioactive substance.
Similarly, there is known a chemiluminescence detecting system comprising the steps of fixing a substance derived from a living organism such as a protein or a nucleic acid sequence on a support, selectively labeling the substance derived from a living organism with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate, contacting the substance derived from a living organism and selectively labeled with the labeling substance and the chemiluminescent substrate, photoelectrically detecting the chemiluminescent emission in the wavelength of visible light generated by the contact of the chemiluminescent substrate and the labeling substance to produce digital image signals, effecting image processing thereon, and reproducing a chemiluminescent image on a display means such as a CRT or a recording material such as a photographic film, thereby obtaining information relating to the high molecular substance such as genetic information
Further, a micro-array analyzing system has been recently developed, which comprises the steps of using a spotting device to drop at different positions on the surface of a carrier such as a slide glass plate, a membrane filter or the like specific binding substances, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism such as a cell, virus, hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA, RNA or the like and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, thereby forming a number of independent spots, specifically binding the specific binding substances using a hybridization method or the like with a substance derived from a living organism such as a cell, virus, hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA or mRNA by extraction, isolation or the like and optionally further subjected to chemical processing, chemical modification or the like and which is labeled with a labeling substance such as a fluorescent substance, dye or the like, thereby forming a micro-array, irradiating the micro-array with a stimulating ray, photoelectrically detecting light such as fluorescence emission released from a labeling substance such as a fluorescent substance, dye or the like, and analyzing the substance derived from a living organism. This micro-array analyzing system is advantageous in that a substance derived from a living organism can be analyzed in a short time period by forming a number of spots of specific binding substances at different positions of the surface of a carrier such as a slide glass plate at high density and hybridizing them with a substance derived from a living organism and labeled with a labeling substance.
In addition, a macro-array analyzing system using a radioactive labeling substance as a labeling substance has been further developed, which comprises the steps of using a spotting device to drop at different positions on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter or the like specific binding substances, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism such as a cell, virus, hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA, RNA or the like and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, thereby forming a number of independent spots, specifically binding the specific binding substance using a hybridization method or the like with a substance derived from a living organism such as a cell, virus, hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA or mRNA by extraction, isolation or the like and optionally further subjected to chemical processing, chemical modification or the like and which is labeled with a radioactive labeling substance, thereby forming a macro-array, superposing the macro-array and a stimulable phosphor sheet formed with a stimulable phosphor layer, exposing the stimulable phosphor layer to a radioactive labeling substance, irradiating the stimulable phosphor layer with a stimulating ray to excite the stimulable phosphor, photoelectrically detecting the stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor to produce biochemical analysis data, and analyzing the substance derived from a living organism.
However, in the macro-array analyzing system using a radioactive labeling substance as a labeling substance, when the stimulable phosphor layer is exposed to a radioactive labeling substance, since the radiation energy of the radioactive labeling substance contained in spot-like regions formed on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter is very large, electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in the individual spot-like regions are scattered in the carrier such as a membrane filter, thereby impinging on regions of the stimulable phosphor layer that should be exposed only to the radioactive labeling substance contained in neighboring spot-like regions, or electron beams released from the radioactive labeling substance adhering to the surface of the carrier such as a membrane filter between neighboring spot-like regions impinge on the stimulable phosphor layer, to generate noise in biochemical analysis data produced by photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission, thus making data of neighboring spot-like regions hard to separate and lowering resolution, and to lower the accuracy of biochemical analysis when a substance derived from a living organism is analyzed by quantifying the radiation amount of each spot. The degradation of the resolution and accuracy of biochemical analysis is particularly pronounced when spots are formed close to each other at high density.
Furthermore, in the field of biochemical analysis, it is often required to analyze a substance derived from a living organism by forming a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substances at different positions on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter or the like, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism such as a cell, virus, hormone, tumor marker, enzyme, antibody, antigen, abzyme, other protein, a nuclear acid, cDNA, DNA, RNA or the like and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, specifically binding, using a hybridization method or the like, the specific binding substances contained in the plurality of spot-like regions with a substance derived from a living organism labeled with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate, thereby selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions, causing the plurality of spot-like regions to come into contact with a chemiluminescent substrate, exposing a stimulable phosphor layer to chemiluminescent emission in the wavelength of visible light generated by the contact of the chemiluminescent substance and the labeling substance, thereby storing the energy of chemiluminescent emission in the stimulable phosphor layer, irradiating the stimulable phosphor layer with a stimulating ray, and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer, thereby effecting biochemical analysis. In this case, chemiluminescent emission released from any particular spot-like region is scattered in the carrier such as a membrane filter and mixed with chemiluminescent emission released from neighboring spot-like regions, thereby generating noise in biochemical analysis data produced by photoelectrically detecting chemiluminescent emission.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a biochemical analysis data producing method and apparatus and a stimulable phosphor sheet used therefor, which can read radiation data or chemiluminescent data and produce biochemical analysis data having excellent quantitative characteristics with high resolution even in the case of forming at a high density on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substances which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known and selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions with a radioactive labeling substance, thereby recording radiation data therein or in the case of forming at a high density on the surface of a carrier such as a membrane filter a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substanceswhich can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known and selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate, thereby recording chemiluminescent data therein.
The above other objects of the present invention can be accomplished by a biochemical analysis data producing method comprising the steps of irradiating a stimulable phosphor sheet including a support in which a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed spaced apart from each other with light emitted from a standard light source or radiation emitted from a standard radiation source to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to produce correction data for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions, superposing the stimulable phosphor sheet on a biochemical analysis unit including a plurality of spot-like regions formed in the same pattern as that of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet and selectively containing a radioactive labeling substance, exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to the radioactive labeling substance selectively contained in the plurality of spot-like regions, scanning the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to produce biochemical analysis data, and correcting the thus produced biochemical analysis data using the correction data for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions.
According to the present invention, since the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet and the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit are formed in the same pattern, even in the case where a plurality of spot-like regions selectively labeled with a radioactive labeling substance by specifically binding specific binding substances whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known and a substance derived from a living organism are formed in a biochemical analysis unit at a high density, electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in the individual spot-like regions when the stimulable phosphor sheet is superposed on the biochemical analysis unit to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the radioactive labeling substance selectively contained in the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit can be effectively prevented from entering stimulable phosphor layer regions other than that to be exposed to electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in the spot-like region and, therefore, it is possible to produce biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic with high resolution by scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
Further, in the case where a stimulable phosphor sheet is formed by forming a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions in a support, since it is difficult to form the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions so that each of them contains the same amount of stimulable phosphor, the amounts of radiation energy stored in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions differ from each other even if the regions are exposed to the same radiation energy and, therefore, there is some risk of degradation of the quantitative characteristic of biochemical analysis data produced by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit, scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer regions. In the present invention, however, correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensity generated in biochemical analysis data caused by the difference in amounts of stimulable phosphor contained in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions are produced for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet with light emitted from a standard light source or radiation emitted from a standard radiation source to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and biochemical analysis data are corrected using the correction data for each of the stimulable phosphor layer regions. The accuracy of quantitative analysis can therefore be markedly improved.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the standard light source is constituted by a light source selected from a group consisting of an ultra-violet ray source, a flash lamp and a stroboscopic lamp.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the standard radiation source is constituted by a radiation source selected from a group consisting of an X-ray source, a soft X-ray source and a xcex2-ray source.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed of material capable of attenuating radiation energy.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed of material capable of attenuating radiation energy, when the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are exposed to light emitted from a standard light source or radiation emitted from a standard radiation source, it is possible to efficiently prevent light emitted from the standard light source or radiation emitted from the standard radiation source from scattering in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet and entering the neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions that should not be exposed and, therefore, correction data having an excellent quantitative characteristic can be produced.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are uniformly exposed to light emitted from a standard light source or radiation emitted from a standard radiation source.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the standard light source or the standard radiation source is constituted as a planar light source or a planar radiation source.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the standard light source or the standard radiation source is constituted as a linear light source or a linear radiation source and the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are linearly scanned with a line beam emitted from the standard light source or the standard radiation source, thereby exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are two-dimensionally scanned with light emitted from the standard light source or radiation emitted from the standard radiation source, thereby exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be also accomplished by a biochemical analysis data producing method comprising the steps of irradiating a stimulable phosphor sheet including a support in which a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed spaced apart from each other with light emitted from a standard light source to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to produce correction data for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions, superposing the stimulable phosphor sheet on a biochemical analysis unit including a plurality of spot-like regions formed in the same pattern as that of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet and selectively releasing chemiluminescent emission, exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to the chemiluminescent emission selectively released from the plurality of spot-like regions, scanning the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to produce biochemical analysis data, and correcting the thus produced biochemical analysis data using the correction data for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions.
According to the present invention, since the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet and the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit are formed in the same pattern, even in the case where a plurality of spot-like regions selectively labeled with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate are formed in a biochemical analysis unit at a high density, chemiluminescent emission in the wavelength of visible light released from the individual spot-like regions of a biochemical analysis unit when the stimulable phosphor sheet is superposed on the biochemical analysis unit formed with the plurality of spot-like regions releasing chemiluminescent emission generated by the contact of the chemiluminescent substance and the labeling substance to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the chemiluminescent emission can be effectively prevented from entering stimulable phosphor layer regions other than that to be exposed to chemiluminescent emission released from the spot-like region and, therefore, it is possible to produce biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic with high resolution by scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
Further, in the case where a stimulable phosphor sheet is formed by forming a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions in a support, since it is difficult to form the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions so that each of them contains the same amount of stimulable phosphor, the amounts of light energy stored in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions differ from each other even if the regions are exposed to the same energy of chemiluminescent emission and, therefore, there is some risk of degradation of the quantitative characteristic of biochemical analysis data produced by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to chemiluminescent emission released from the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit, scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer regions. In the present invention, however, correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensity generated in biochemical analysis data caused by the difference in amounts of stimulable phosphor contained in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions are produced for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet with light emitted from a standard light source to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and biochemical analysis data are corrected using the correction data for each of the stimulable phosphor layer regions. The accuracy of quantitative analysis can therefore be markedly improved.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the standard light source is constituted by a light source selected from a group consisting of an ultra-violet ray source, a flash lamp and a stroboscopic lamp.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed of material capable of attenuating light energy.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed of material capable of attenuating light energy, when the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are exposed to light emitted from a standard light source, it is possible to efficiently prevent light emitted from the standard light source from scattering in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet and entering the neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions that should not be exposed and, therefore, correction data having an excellent quantitative characteristic can be produced.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are uniformly exposed to light emitted from a standard light source.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the standard light source is constituted as a planar light source.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the standard light source is constituted as a linear light source and the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are linearly scanned with a line beam emitted from the standard light source, thereby exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are two-dimensionally scanned with light emitted from the standard light source, thereby exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the correction data for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions are stored in a biochemical analysis data producing apparatus and biochemical analysis data are corrected by the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the correction data for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions are stored in a recording medium and the correction data for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions are read from the recording medium by the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus, whereby biochemical analysis data are corrected.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the correction data for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions are stored in a CDROM or a floppy disk.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are formed by charging stimulable phosphor in holes formed in the support.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are formed by embedding stimulable phosphor in holes formed in the support.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are formed by embedding stimulable phosphor in recesses formed in the support.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are formed by embedding stimulable phosphor in through-holes formed in the support.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are formed by pressing a stimulable phosphor membrane containing stimulable phosphor in through-holes formed in the support.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet are formed on the support.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 10 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 50 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 100 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 500 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 1,000 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 5,000 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 10,000 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 50,000 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed with 10,0000 or more stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions is formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet to have a size of less than 5 mm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions is formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet to have a size of less than 1 mm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions is formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet to have a size of less than 0.5 mm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions is formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet to have a size of less than 0.1 mm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions is formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet to have a size of less than 0.05 mm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions is formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet to have a size of less than 0.01 mm2.
In the present invention, the density of the stimulable phosphor layer regions formed in the stimulable phosphor sheet can be determined based upon the material of the support, the kind of electron beam released from the radioactive labeling substance and the like.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the stimulable phosphor sheet at a density of 10 or more per cm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the stimulable phosphor sheet at a density of 50 or more per cm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the stimulable phosphor sheet at a density of 100 or more per cm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the stimulable phosphor sheet at a density of 500 or more per cm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the stimulable phosphor sheet at a density of 1,000 or more per cm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the stimulable phosphor sheet at a density of 5,000 or more per cm2.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the stimulable phosphor sheet at a density of 10,000 or more per cm2.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed according to a regular pattern in the stimulable phosphor sheet.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of radiation to ⅕ or less when the radiation travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/10)} or less when the radiation travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/50)} or less when the radiation travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/100)} or less when the radiation travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/500)} or less when the radiation travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/1000)} or less when the radiation travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of light to ⅕ or less when the light travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of light to {fraction (1/10)} or less when the light travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of light to {fraction (1/50)} or less when the light travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of light to {fraction (1/100)} or less when the light travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of light to {fraction (1/500)} or less when the light travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is made of material that reduces the energy of light to {fraction (1/1000)} or less when the light travels in the support by a distance equal to that between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In the present invention, the material for forming the support of the stimulable phosphor is preferably capable of attenuating radiation energy and/or light energy but is not particularly limited. The material for forming the support of the stimulable phosphor may be any type of inorganic compound material or organic compound material and the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet can preferably be formed of metal material, ceramic material or plastic material.
Illustrative examples of inorganic compound materials preferably usable for forming the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet and capable of attenuating radiation energy and/or light energy in the present invention include metals such as gold, silver, copper, zinc, aluminum, titanium, tantalum, chromium, iron, nickel, cobalt, lead, tin, selenium and the like; alloys such as brass, stainless steel, bronze and the like; silicon materials such as silicon, amorphous silicon, glass, quartz, silicon carbide, silicon nitride and the like; metal oxides such as aluminum oxide, magnesium oxide, zirconium oxide and the like; and inorganic salts such as tungsten carbide, calcium carbide, calcium sulfate, hydroxy apatite, gallium arsenide and the like. These may have either a monocrystal structure or a polycrystal sintered structure such as amorphous, ceramic or the like.
In the present invention, a high molecular compound can preferably be used as an organic compound material preferably usable for forming the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet and capable of attenuating radiation energy and/or light energy. Illustrative examples of high molecular compounds preferably usable for forming the support of the stimulable, phosphor sheet in the present invention include polyolefins such as polyethylene, polypropylene and the like; acrylic resins such as polymethyl methacrylate, polybutylacrylate/polymethyl methacrylate copolymer and the like; polyacrylonitrile; polyvinyl chloride; polyvinylidene chloride; polyvinylidene fluoride; polytetrafluoroethylene; polychlorotrifuluoroethylene; polycarbonate; polyesters such as polyethylene naphthalate, polyethylene terephthalate and the like; nylons such as nylon-6, nylon-6,6, nylon-4,10 and the like; polyimide; polysulfone; polyphenylene sulfide; silicon resins such as polydiphenyl siloxane and the like; phenol resins such as novolac and the like; epoxy resin; polyurethane; polystyrene, butadienestyrene copolymer; polysaccharides such as cellulose, acetyl cellulose, nitrocellulose, starch, calcium alginate, hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose and the like; chitin; chitosan; urushi (Japanese lacquer); polyamides such as gelatin, collagen, keratin and the like; and copolymers of these high molecular materials. These may be a composite compound, and metal oxide particles, glass fiber or the like may be added thereto as occasion demands. Further, an organic compound material may be blended therewith.
Since the capability of attenuating radiation energy generally increases as specific gravity increases, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is preferably formed of a compound material or a composite material having specific gravity of 1.0 g/cm3 or more and more preferably formed of a compound material or a composite material having specific gravity of 1.5 g/cm3 to 23 g/cm3.
Since the capability of attenuating light energy generally increases as scattering and/or absorption of light increases, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet preferably has absorbance of 0.3 per cm (thickness) or more and more preferably has absorbance of 1 per cm (thickness) or more. The absorbance can be determined by placing an integrating sphere immediately behind a plate-like member having a thickness of T cm, measuring an amount A of transmitted light at a wavelength of probe light or emission light used for measurement by a spectrophotometer, and calculating A/T. In the present invention, a light scattering substance or a light absorbing substance may be added to the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet in order to improve the capability of attenuating light energy. Particles of a material different from a material forming the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet may be preferably used as a light scattering substance and a pigment or dye may be preferably used as a light absorbing substance.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet is formed of plastic material in which metal particles are dispersed.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis unit includes a substrate made of material capable of attenuating radiation energy and a plurality of absorptive regions formed spaced apart from each other in the substrate and constituting the plurality of spot-like regions and the plurality of absorptive regions are formed in the substrate in the same pattern as that of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the biochemical analysis unit includes the substrate made of material capable of attenuating radiation energy and a plurality of absorptive regions formed spaced apart from each other in the substrate and constituting the plurality of spot-like regions and the plurality of absorptive regions are formed in the substrate in the same pattern as that of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet, it is possible to effectively prevent electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in each of the absorptive regions from scattering in the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit and to effectively prevent noise caused by the scattering of electron beams (xcex2 rays) from being generated in biochemical analysis data.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis unit includes a substrate made of material capable of attenuating light energy and a plurality of absorptive regions formed spaced apart from each other in the substrate and constituting the plurality of spot-like regions and the plurality of absorptive regions are formed in the substrate in the same pattern as that of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the biochemical analysis unit includes the substrate made of material capable of attenuating light energy and a plurality of absorptive regions formed spaced apart from each other in the substrate and constituting the plurality of spot-like regions and the plurality of absorptive regions are formed in the substrate in the same pattern as that of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet, it is possible to effectively prevent chemiluminescent emission released from each of the absorptive regions from scattering in the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit and to effectively prevent noise caused by the scattering of chemiluminescent emission from being generated in biochemical analysis data.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit are formed by charging absorptive material in a plurality holes formed in the substrate.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit are formed by embedding absorptive material in the plurality holes formed in the substrate.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit are formed by embedding absorptive material in a plurality through-holes formed in the substrate.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit are formed by pressing an absorptive membrane containing absorptive material in a plurality through-holes formed in the substrate.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the plurality of absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit are formed by pressing an absorptive membrane containing absorptive material in a plurality through-holes formed in the substrate, the biochemical analysis unit can be easily manufactured.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit are formed by embedding absorptive material in a plurality recesses formed in the substrate.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of radiation to ⅕ or less when the radiation travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/10)} or less when the radiation travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/50)} or less when the radiation travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/100)} or less when the radiation travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/500)} or less when the radiation travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of radiation to {fraction (1/1000)} or less when the radiation travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of light to ⅕ or less when the light travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of light to {fraction (1/10)} or less when the light travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of light to {fraction (1/50)} or less when the light travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of light to {fraction (1/100)} or less when the light travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of light to {fraction (1/500)} or less when the light travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of material having a property of reducing the energy of light to {fraction (1/1000)} or less when the light travels in the substrate by a distance equal to that between neighboring absorptive regions.
In the present invention, the material for forming the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is not particularly limited but may be any type of inorganic compound material or organic compound material insofar as it can attenuate radiation energy and/or light energy. The substrate of the biochemical analysis unit can preferably be formed of metal material, ceramic material or plastic material.
Illustrative examples of inorganic compound materials preferably usable for forming the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit and capable of attenuating radiation energy and/or light energy in the present invention include metals such as gold, silver, copper, zinc, aluminum, titanium, tantalum, chromium, iron, nickel, cobalt, lead, tin, selenium and the like; alloys such as brass, stainless steel, bronze and the like; silicon materials such as silicon, amorphous silicon, glass, quartz, silicon carbide, silicon nitride and the like; metal oxides such as aluminum oxide, magnesium oxide, zirconium oxide and the like; and inorganic salts such as tungsten carbide, calcium carbide, calcium sulfate, hydroxy apatite, gallium arsenide and the like. These may have either a monocrystal structure or a polycrystal sintered structure such as amorphous, ceramic or the like.
In the present invention, a high molecular compound is preferably used as an organic compound material preferably usable for forming the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit and capable of attenuating radiation energy and/or light energy. Illustrative examples of high molecular compounds preferably usable for forming the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit in the present invention include polyolefins such as polyethylene, polypropylene and the like; acrylic resins such as polymethyl methacrylate, polybutylacrylate/polymethyl methacrylate copolymer and the like; polyacrylonitrile; polyvinyl chloride; polyvinylidene chloride; polyvinylidene fluoride; polytetrafluoroethylene; polychlorotrifuluoroethylene; polycarbonate; polyesters such as polyethylene naphthalate, polyethylene terephthalate and the like; nylons such as nylon-6, nylon-6,6, nylon-4,10 and the like; polyimide; polysulfone; polyphenylene sulfide; silicon resins such as polydiphenyl siloxane and the like; phenol resins such as novolac and the like; epoxy resin; polyurethane; polystyrene, butadienestyrene copolymer; polysaccharides such as cellulose, acetyl cellulose, nitrocellulose, starch, calcium alginate, hydroxypropyl methyl cellulose and the like; chitin; chitosan; urushi (Japanese lacquer); polyamides such as gelatin, collagen, keratin and the like; and copolymers of these high molecular materials. These may be a composite compound, and metal oxide particles, glass fiber or the like may be added thereto as occasion demands. Further, an organic compound material may be blended therewith.
Since the capability of attenuating radiation energy generally increases as specific gravity increases, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is preferably formed of a compound material or a composite material having specific gravity of 1.0 g/cm3 or more and more preferably formed of a compound material or a composite material having specific gravity of 1.5 g/cm3 to 23 g/cm3.
Since the capability of attenuating light energy generally increases as scattering and/or absorption of light increases, in the case where the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit is made of a material capable of attenuating light energy, the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit preferably has absorbance of 0.3 per cm (thickness) or more and more preferably has absorbance of 1 per cm (thickness) or more. The absorbance can be determined by placing an integrating sphere immediately behind a plate-like member having a thickness of T cm, measuring an amount A of transmitted light at a wavelength of probe light or emission light used for measurement by a spectrophotometer, and calculating A/T. In the present invention, a light scattering substance or a light absorbing substance may be added to the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit in order to improve the capability of attenuating light energy. Particles of a material different from a material forming the substrate of the biochemical analysis unit may be preferably used as a light scattering substance and a pigment or dye may be preferably used as a light absorbing substance.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the substrate the biochemical analysis unit is formed of plastic material in which metal particles are dispersed.
In the present invention, a porous material or a fiber material may be preferably used as the absorptive material for forming the absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit. The absorptive substrate may be formed by combining a porous material and a fiber material.
In the present invention, a porous material for forming the absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit may be any type of an organic material or an inorganic material and may be an organic/inorganic composite material.
In the present invention, an organic porous material used for forming the absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit is not particularly limited but a carbon porous material such as an activated carbon or a porous material capable of forming a membrane filter is preferably used. Illustrative examples of porous materials capable of forming a membrane filter include nylons such as nylon-6, nylon-6,6, nylon-4,10; cellulose derivatives such as nitrocellulose, acetyl cellulose, butyric-acetyl cellulose; collagen; alginic acids such as alginic acid, calcium alginate, alginic acid/poly-L-lysine polyionic complex; polyolefins such as polyethylene, polypropylene; polyvinyl chloride; polyvinylidene chloride; polyfluoride such as polyvinylidene fluoride, polytetrafluoride; and copolymers or composite materials thereof.
In the present invention, an inorganic porous material used for forming the absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit is not particularly limited. Illustrative examples of inorganic porous materials preferably usable in the present invention include metals such as platinum, gold, iron, silver, nickel, aluminum and the like; metal oxides such as alumina, silica, titania, zeolite and the like; metal salts such as hydroxy apatite, calcium sulfate and the like; and composite materials thereof.
In the present invention, a fiber material used for forming the absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit is not particularly limited. Illustrative examples of fiber materials preferably usable in the present invention include nylons such as nylon-6, nylon-6,6, nylon-4,10; and cellulose derivatives such as nitrocellulose, acetyl cellulose, butyric-acetyl cellulose.
In the present invention, the absorptive region may be formed using an oxidization process such as an electrolytic process, a plasma process, an arc discharge process or the like; a primer process using a silane coupling agent, titanium coupling agent or the like; and a surface-active agent process or the like.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit are selectively labeled with a radioactive labeling substance by spotting specific binding substances whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known therein and specifically binding a substance derived from an living organism labeled with the radioactive labeling substance with the specific binding substances.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit are selectively labeled with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate
In the present invention, the case where a plurality of absorptive regions are selectively labeled with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate as termed herein includes the case where a plurality of absorptive regions are selectively labeled with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate by selectively binding a substance derived from a living organism and labeled with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate and the case where a plurality of absorptive regions are selectively labeled with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate by selectively binding a substance derived from a living organism and labeled with a hapten, and binding an antibody for the hapten labeled with an enzyme which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate with the hapten by an antigen-antibody reaction.
In the present invention, illustrative examples of the combination of hapten and antibody include digoxigenin and anti-digoxigenin antibody, theophylline and anti-theophylline antibody, fluorosein and anti-fluorosein antibody, and the like. Further, the combination of biotin and avidin, antigen and antibody may be utilized instead of the combination of hapten and antibody.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the substance derived from a living organism is specifically bound with specific binding substances by a reaction selected from a group consisting of hybridization, antigen-antibody reaction and receptor-ligand reaction.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be also accomplished by a biochemical analysis data producing apparatus comprising a stimulating ray source for emitting a stimulating ray, a sample stage on which a stimulable phosphor sheet including a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions formed spaced apart from each other and selectively storing radiation energy is to be placed, a light detector for photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet stimulated by the stimulating ray emitted from the stimulating ray source and producing analog data, an A/D converter for digitizing the analog data produced by the light detector to produce digital data, data memory for storing correction data for each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions produced by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, and data correcting means for correcting digital data for each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions produced by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray emitted from the stimulating ray source, photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions by the light detector and digitized by the A/D converter using the correction data for each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions stored in the data memory, the correction data for each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions being produced based on digital data for each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet with light emitted from a standard light source or radiation emitted from a standard radiation source to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet with a stimulating ray emitted from the stimulating ray source to excite the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
In the case where a stimulable phosphor sheet is formed by forming a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions in a support, since it is difficult to form the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions so that each of them contains the same amount of stimulable phosphor, the amounts of radiation energy stored in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions differ from each other even if they are exposed to the same radiation energy and, therefore, there is some risk of degradation of the quantitative characteristic of biochemical analysis data produced by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit, scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer regions. In the present invention, however, correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensity generated in biochemical analysis data caused by the difference in amounts of stimulable phosphor contained in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions are produced for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet with light emitted from a standard light source or radiation emitted from a standard radiation source to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and are stored in the data memory and digital data for each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions produced by scanning the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions selectively exposed to a radioactive labeling substance contained in a plurality of spot-like regions formed in a biochemical analysis unit with a stimulating ray emitted from the stimulating ray source to excite the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are corrected by the data correcting means using the correction data for each of the stimulable phosphor layer regions stored in the data memory. The accuracy of quantitative analysis can therefore be markedly improved.
Further, in the case where a stimulable phosphor sheet is formed by forming a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions in a support, since it is difficult to form the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions so that each of them contains the same amount of stimulable phosphor, the amounts of energy of chemiluminescent emission stored in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions differ from each other even if they are exposed to the same energy of the chemiluminescent emission and, therefore, there is some risk of degradation of the quantitative characteristic of biochemical analysis data produced by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to chemiluminescent emission released from the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit, scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer regions. In the present invention, however, correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensity generated in biochemical analysis data caused by the difference in amounts of stimulable phosphor contained in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions are produced for the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet with light emitted from a standard light source to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and are stored in the data memory and digital data for each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions produced by scanning the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions selectively exposed to a radioactive labeling substance contained in a plurality of spot-like regions formed in a biochemical analysis unit with a stimulating ray emitted from the stimulating ray source to excite the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are corrected by the data correcting means using the correction data for each of the stimulable phosphor layer regions stored in the data memory. The accuracy of quantitative analysis can therefore be markedly improved.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises a stimulating ray irradiation optical system for directing the stimulating ray emitted from the stimulating ray source toward the sample stage, and a scanning mechanism for moving the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage relative to each other in a main scanning direction and a sub-scanning direction perpendicular to the main scanning direction so that the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are sequentially irradiated with the stimulating ray emitted from the stimulating ray source.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises a standard light source constituted by a light source selected from a group consisting of an ultra-violet ray source, a flash lamp and a stroboscopic lamp.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises a standard light source constituted by a light source selected from a group consisting of an ultra-violet ray source, a flash lamp and a stroboscopic lamp, the correction data can be produced solely by the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus and stored in the data memory.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises a standard radiation source constituted by a radiation source selected from a group consisting of an X-ray source, a soft X-ray source and a xcex2-ray source.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises a standard radiation source constituted by a radiation source selected from a group consisting of an X-ray source, a soft X-ray source and a xcex2-ray source, the correction data can be produced solely by the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus and stored in the data memory.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the standard light source or the standard radiation source is constituted as a planar light source or a planar radiation source.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises an exposure irradiation optical system for directing light emitted from the standard light source or radiation emitted from the standard radiation source toward the sample stage, the exposure irradiation optical system being adapted for directing light emitted from the standard light source or radiation emitted from the standard radiation source toward the sample stage in a linear manner and the scanning mechanism being constituted so as to move the exposure irradiation optical system and the sample stage relative to each other in the main scanning direction or the sub-scanning direction so that the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are linearly scanned with the linear light or radiation.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises an exposure irradiation optical system for directing light emitted from the standard light source or radiation emitted from the standard radiation source toward the sample stage, the scanning mechanism is being constituted so as to move the exposure irradiation optical system and the sample stage relative to each other in the main scanning direction and the sub-scanning direction so that the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are sequentially irradiated with light emitted from the standard light source or radiation emitted from the standard radiation source.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises stimulation control means for controlling the stimulating ray source and the scanning mechanism and position detecting means for detecting a relative positional relationship between the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage in the main scanning direction, the stimulation control means being constituted so as to control the stimulating ray source and the scanning mechanism based on the relative positional relationship between the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage in the main scanning direction detected by the position detecting means so that energy of the stimulating ray projected onto the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions per unit area is higher than that projected on regions other than the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control the stimulating ray source and the scanning mechanism based on the relative positional relationship between the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage in the main scanning direction detected by the position detecting means so that energy of the stimulating ray projected onto the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions per unit area is higher than that projected on regions other than the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, it is possible to effectively prevent the stimulating ray from entering a neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region to be next stimulated as the stimulating ray is scanned and thus prevent stimulable phosphor contained in the neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region from being excited to release radiation energy or light energy stored therein, and, therefore, biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic can be produced in a desired manner.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control the scanning mechanism so that the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage are intermittently moved relative to each other in the main scanning direction and to control the stimulating ray source so that each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions is irradiated with the stimulating ray for a predetermined time.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control the scanning mechanism so that the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage are intermittently moved relative to each other in the main scanning direction and to control the stimulating ray source so that each of the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions is irradiated with the stimulating ray for a predetermined time, it is possible to effectively prevent the stimulating ray from entering a neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region to be next stimulated as the stimulating ray is scanned and thus prevent stimulable phosphor contained in the neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region from being excited to release radiation energy or light energy stored therein, and, therefore, biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic can be produced in a desired manner.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control the stimulating ray source so that the stimulable phosphor sheet is constantly irradiated with the stimulating ray, while the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage are intermittently moved relative to each other in the main scanning direction by the scanning mechanism.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, although the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control the stimulating ray source so that the stimulable phosphor sheet is constantly irradiated with the stimulating ray, since the scanning mechanism is controlled by the stimulation control means so that the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage are intermittently moved relative to each other in the main scanning direction, it is possible to effectively prevent the stimulating ray from entering a neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region to be next stimulated as the stimulating ray is scanned and thus prevent stimulable phosphor contained in the neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region from being excited to release radiation energy or light energy stored therein, and, therefore, biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic can be produced in a desired manner.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control an on and off operation of the stimulating ray source so that only the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are irradiated with the stimulating ray and regions other than the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are not irradiated with the stimulating ray.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control an on and off operation of the stimulating ray source so that only the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are irradiated with the stimulating ray and regions other than the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are not irradiated with the stimulating ray, only the stimulable phosphor layer region to be excited is irradiated with the stimulating ray at every moment and, therefore, since it is possible to effectively prevent the stimulating ray from entering a neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region to be next stimulated as the stimulating ray is scanned and thus prevent stimulable phosphor contained in the neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region from being excited to release radiation energy or light energy stored therein, biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic can be produced in a desired manner.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the scanning mechanism is constituted so as to intermittently move the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage relative to each other in the main scanning direction by a pitch equal to a distance between neighboring stimulable phosphor layer regions in the main scanning direction.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the scanning mechanism is constituted so as to continuously move the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage relative to each other in the main scanning direction and the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control an on and off operation of the stimulating ray source so that only the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are substantially irradiated with the stimulating ray and regions other than the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are not substantially irradiated with the stimulating ray.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, although the scanning mechanism is constituted so as to continuously move the stimulating ray irradiation optical system and the sample stage relative to each other in the main scanning direction, since the stimulation control means is constituted so as to control an on and off operation of the stimulating ray source so that only the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are substantially irradiated with the stimulating ray and regions other than the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are not substantially irradiated with the stimulating ray, it is possible to effectively prevent the stimulating ray from entering a neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region to be next stimulated as the stimulating ray is scanned and thus prevent stimulable phosphor contained in the neighboring stimulable phosphor layer region from being excited to release radiation energy or light energy stored therein, and, therefore, biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic can be produced in a desired manner.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises integrating means for integrating analog data produced by the light detector.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises integrating means for integrating analog data produced by the light detector, it is possible to produce biochemical analysis data having high signal intensity with high sensitivity by integrating analog signals produced by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor and digitizing the integrated analog signals even when the radiation energy or light energy stored in the stimulable phosphor layer region is low and the intensity of stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer region is low.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises summing means for adding digital signals produced by the A/D converter.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the biochemical analysis data producing apparatus further comprises summing means for adding digital signals produced by the A/D converter, it is possible to produce biochemical analysis data having high signal intensity with high sensitivity by adding digital signals produced by irradiating the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor to produce analog signals and digitizing the analog signals even when the radiation energy or light energy stored in the stimulable phosphor layer region is low and the intensity of stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer region is low.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the stimulating ray source is constituted by a laser stimulating ray source.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the stimulating ray source is constituted by an LED (light emitting diode) stimulating ray source.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be also accomplished by a stimulable phosphor sheet comprising a support, the support being provided with a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions formed spaced apart from each other and a memory area formed at a region thereof where no stimulable phosphor layer region is formed and capable of storing at least data relating to the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
According to the present invention, even in the case where a plurality of spot-like regions selectively labeled with a radioactive labeling substance by specifically binding specific binding substances whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known and a substance derived from a living organism are formed in a biochemical analysis unit at a high density, if the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet in the same pattern as that of the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit, electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in the individual spot-like regions when the stimulable phosphor sheet is superposed on the biochemical analysis unit to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the radioactive labeling substance selectively contained in the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit can be effectively prevented from entering stimulable phosphor layer regions other than that to be exposed to electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in the spot-like region and, therefore, it is possible to produce biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic with high resolution by scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
Further, in the case where a stimulable phosphor sheet is formed by forming a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions in a support, since it is difficult to form the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions so that each of them contains the same amount of stimulable phosphor, the amounts of radiation energy stored in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions differ from each other even if they are exposed to the same radiation energy and, therefore, there is some risk of degradation of the quantitative characteristic of biochemical analysis data produced by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to electron beams (xcex2 rays) released from the radioactive labeling substance contained in the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit, scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer regions. In the present invention, however, since the stimulable phosphor sheet includes a memory area formed at a region thereof where no stimulable phosphor layer region is formed and capable of storing at least data relating to the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, the accuracy of quantitative analysis can be markedly improved by producing correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensity generated in biochemical analysis data caused by the difference in amounts of stimulable phosphor contained in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions based on the signal intensity of data obtained by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions using a correlation sample containing 14C, tritium or the like for emitting uniform radiation energy, scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from each of the stimulable phosphor layer regions, and storing the correction data in the memory area formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet.
Moreover, according to the present invention, even in the case where a plurality of spot-like regions selectively labeled with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescent emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate are formed in a biochemical analysis unit at a high density, if the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions are formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet in the same pattern as that of the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit, chemiluminescent emission in the wavelength of visible light released from the the individual spot-like regions when the stimulable phosphor sheet is superposed on the biochemical analysis unit formed with the plurality of spot-like regions releasing chemiluminescent emission generated by the contact of the chemiluminescent substance and the labeling substance to expose the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the chemiluminescent emission released from the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit can be effectively prevented from entering stimulable phosphor layer regions other than that to be exposed to chemiluminescent emission released from the spot-like region and, therefore, it is possible to produce biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic with high resolution by scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
Furthermore, in the case where a stimulable phosphor sheet is formed by forming a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions in a support, since it is difficult to form the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions so that each of them contains the same amount of stimulable phosphor, the amounts of the energy of chemiluminescent emission stored in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions differ from each other even if they are exposed to the same energy of the chemiluminescent emission and, therefore, there is some risk of degradation of the quantitative characteristic of biochemical analysis data produced by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to chemiluminescent emission released from the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit, scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer regions. In the present invention, however, since the stimulable phosphor sheet includes a memory area formed at a region thereof where no stimulable phosphor layer region is formed and capable of storing at least data relating to the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, the accuracy of quantitative analysis can be markedly improved by producing correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensity generated in biochemical analysis data caused by the difference in amounts of stimulable phosphor contained in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions based on the signal intensity of data obtained by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to light having unform energy, scanning the plurality of the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from each of the stimulable phosphor layer regions, and storing the correction data in the memory area formed in the support of the stimulable phosphor sheet.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be also accomplished by a stimulable phosphor sheet comprising a support, the support being provided with a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions formed spaced apart from each other and a memory area that is formed at a region thereof where no stimulable phosphor layer region is formed and records correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensities obtained by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to uniform radiation energy, then exciting the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
According to the present invention, the stimulable phosphor sheet includes the memory area that is formed at a region thereof where no stimulable phosphor layer region is formed and records correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensities obtained by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to uniform radiation energy, then exciting the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and, therefore, in the case where, owing to the difficulty of forming the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions so that each of them contains the same amount of stimulable phosphor, the amounts of radiation energy stored in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions differ from each other even if they are exposed to the same radiation energy, it is possible to extremely easily and efficiently correct, based on the correction data recorded in the memory area, dispersion in signal intensities caused by the unevenness of amounts of stimulable phosphor contained in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions and generated in biochemical analysis data produced by superposing the stimulable phosphor sheet on a biochemical analysis unit formed with a plurality of spot-like regions selectively labeled with a radioactive labeling substance, exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the radioactive labeling substance selectively contained in the plurality of absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit, scanning the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and improve the accuracy of quantitative analysis.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be also accomplished by a stimulable phosphor sheet comprising a support, the support being provided with a plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions formed spaced apart from each other and a memory area that is formed at a region thereof where no stimulable phosphor layer region is formed and records correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensities obtained by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to uniform light energy, then exciting the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions.
According to the present invention, the stimulable phosphor sheet includes the memory area that is formed at a region thereof where no stimulable phosphor layer region is formed and records correction data for correcting dispersion in signal intensities obtained by exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions to uniform light energy, then exciting the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions with a stimulating ray and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and, therefore, in the case where, owing to the difficulty of forming the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions so that each of them contains the same amount of stimulable phosphor, the amounts of the energy of chemiluminescent emission stored in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions differ from each other even if they are exposed to the same energy of the chemiluminescent emission, it is possible to extremely easily and efficiently correct, based on the correction data recorded in the memory area, dispersion in signal intensities caused by the unevenness of amounts of stimulable phosphor contained in the individual stimulable phosphor layer regions and generated in biochemical analysis data produced by superposing the stimulable phosphor sheet on a biochemical analysis unit formed with a plurality of spot-like regions selectively releasing chemiluminescent emission in the wavelength of visible light generated by the contact of the chemiluminescent substrate and the labeling substance, exposing the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet to the chemiluminescent emission released from the plurality of absorptive regions of the biochemical analysis unit, scanning the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions of the stimulable phosphor sheet with a stimulating ray to excite stimulable phosphor contained in the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions, and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the plurality of stimulable phosphor layer regions and improve the accuracy of quantitative analysis.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the memory area is constituted by an IC chip.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the stimulable phosphor sheet further comprises an interface through which data recorded in the memory area can be output.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since the stimulable phosphor sheet further comprises an interface through which data recorded in the memory area can be output, the correction data can be easily read from the memory area.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the memory area is formed of a magnetic material.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the memory area is constituted by a bar code.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, ID data are recorded in the memory area.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, since ID data are recorded in the memory area, biochemical analysis data produced based on the stimulable phosphor sheet can be easily handled.
In the present invention, the stimulable phosphor usable for storing radiation energy may be of any type insofar as it can store radiation energy or electron beam energy and can be stimulated by an electromagnetic wave to release the radiation energy or the electron beam energy stored therein in the form of light. More specifically, preferably employed stimulable phosphors include alkaline earth metal fluorohalide phosphors (Ba1-x, M2+x)FX:yA (where M2+ is at least one alkaline earth metal selected from the group consisting of Mg, Ca, Sr, Zn and Cd; X is at least one element selected from the group consisting of Cl, Br and I, A is at least one element selected from the group consisting of Eu, Tb, Ce, Tm, Dy, Pr, Ho, Nd, Yb and Er; x is equal to or greater than 0 and equal to or less than 0.6 and y is equal to or greater than 0 and equal to or less than 0.2) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,968, alkaline earth metal fluorohalide phosphors SrFX:Z (where X is at least one halogen selected from the group consisting of Cl, Br and I; Z is at least one of Eu and Ce) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2-276997, europium activated complex halide phosphors BaFXxNaXxe2x80x2:aEu2+ (where each of X or Xxe2x80x2 is at least one halogen selected from the group consisting of Cl, Br and I; x is greater than 0 and equal to or less than 2; and y is greater than 0 and equal to or less than 0.2) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 59-56479, cerium activated trivalent metal oxyhalide phosphors MOX:xCe (where M is at least one trivalent metal selected from the group consisting of Pr, Nd, Pm, Sm, Eu, Tb, Dy, Ho, Er, Tm, Yb and Bi; X is at least one halogen selected from the group consisting of Br and I; and x is greater than 0 and less than 0.1) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid Open No. 58-69281, cerium activated rare earth oxyhalide phosphors LnOX:xCe (where Ln is at least one rare earth element selected from the group consisting of Y, La, Gd and Lu; X is at least one halogen selected from the group consisting of Cl, Br and I; and x is greater than 0 and equal to or less than 0.1) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,137, and europium activated complex halide phosphors MIIFXaMIXxe2x80x2bMxe2x80x2IIXxe2x80x32cMIIIxe2x80x2xe2x80x33xA:yEu2+ (where MII is at least one alkaline earth metal selected from the group consisting of Ba, Sr and Ca; MI is at least one alkaline metal selected from the group consisting of Li, Na, K, Rb and Cs; Mxe2x80x2II is at least one divalent metal selected from the group consisting of Be and Mg; MIII is at least one trivalent metal selected from the group consisting of Al, Ga, In and Ti; A is at least one metal oxide; X is at least one halogen selected from the group consisting of Cl, Br and I; each of Xxe2x80x2, Xxe2x80x3 and Xxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is at least one halogen selected from the group consisting of F, Cl, Br and I; a is is equal to or greater than 0 and equal to or less than 2; b is equal to or greater than 0 and equal to or less than 10xe2x88x922; c is equal to or greater than 0 and equal to or less than 10xe2x88x922; a+b+c is equal to or greater than 10xe2x88x922; x is greater than 0 and equal to or less than 0.5; and y is greater than 0 and equal to or less than 0.2) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,047.
In the present invention, the stimulable phosphor usable for storing the energy of chemiluminescence emission may be of any type insofar as it can store the energy of light in the wavelength band of visible light and can be stimulated by an electromagnetic wave to release in the form of light the energy of light in the wavelength band of visible light stored therein. More specifically, preferably employed stimulable phosphors include at least one selected from the group consisting of metal halophosphates, rare-earth-activated sulfide-host phosphors, aluminate-host phosphors, silicate-host phosphors, fluoride-host phosphors and mixtures of two, three or more of these phosphors. Among them, rare-earth-activated sulfide-host phosphors are more preferable and, particularly, rare-earth-activated alkaline earth metal sulfide-host phosphors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,253 and 4,983,834, zinc germanate such as Zn2GeO4:Mn, V; Zn2GeO4:Mn disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-131545, alkaline-earth aluminate such as Sr4Al14O25:Ln (wherein Ln is a rare-earth element) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-123162, Y0.8Lu1.2SiO5:Ce, Zr; GdOCl:Ce disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-31904 and the like are most preferable.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings.